Double Whammy (Rip Version)
At an amusement park, Sapphire somehow manages to ring the bell in a "test your strength" game. Rip, the operator of the game, offers her a foam finger as a prize, but Sapphire, taking offense to this, simply gets angry and leaves. Rip then hears the humming sound of the plane ride and ducks for cover. He then believes that enemy planes are going to attack him, causing him to flip out. He gets in Puffy's plane, slits his throat with his Bowie knife, sticks it in his chest, and places a live grenade in his neck. He jumps off the plane as the grenade explodes and lands in O'Clock's plane, crushing him. He rips the propeller off his plane and heads toward Bart Simpson's plane. He tries to escape, but he whacks him in the head with the propeller, causing his eyes to fly out of their sockets. His eyes get caught in her plane's propeller and are pulled out of his head, along with his skeleton and organs. Rip laughs and parachutes off the ride. Cuddles, seeing the damage he's done, screams in terror and Rip comes out of his trance. He notices what he's done in stunned silence. Clearly bothered by what happened, he decides to see a therapist, Hippy (who is wearing a fake beard), for help. Dr. Hippy shows him some inkblot cards to let Rip tell him what they look like. All of the pictures remind him of war, weapons, and explosions, causing him to begin flipping out. Luckily, Hippy dumps the water in a fishbowl on him, breaking Rip's trance. He and Rip sit on the floor and do a deep breathing meditation exercise. Rip is pleased with the results and, thinking he is cured, he heads back to the park. He sees Trippy shooting an arrow, and starts to lose it, but he tries the exercise and calms down. He then sees what he thinks is a grenade in a group of pineapples, but a few deep breaths calm him down into seeing it's actually just another pineapple. Meanwhile, Fatty decides to do a fire juggling act. The smoke from the fire reaches where Rip is while he's meditating and smells the smoke, causing him to lose focus. He looks over and sees Fatty drinking a flammable liquid and spews fire from one of his sticks. This causes Rip to be reminded of his fellow recruits flamethrowers, which makes him flip out again. He runs up to Fatty and forces him to drink the entire bottle of flammable liquid. While Fatty is choking on the bad taste, Rip kills Trippy by impaling him with tons of arrows off screen and fires a flaming stick with the bow he stole from Trippy at Fatty. The stick hits Fatty in the chest, which causes him to catch fire from the inside until he eventually explodes. Rip goes back to Hippy for more therapy completely guilty by what he's done. Hippy gives him a stress toy to squeeze if he ever gets the urge to kill. Thinking he's cured again, Rip goes back to the amusement park and mans the water balloon clown stand. Petunia comes along, gives Rip a dollar to play and successfully pops a balloon. Rip begins to flip out again, but immediately snaps out of it and squeezes the stress toy incessantly to calm down. Unfortunately, Rip squeezes too hard and the toy pops, causing Rip to fall to the ground. When he gets back up, he flips out all over again. Petunia tries to get away, but Rip grabs her and shoves her through the wall in the back where one of the clowns were. Rip then squirts tons of water in Petunia's mouth with a water gun, causing her head to expand like a balloon. Eventually, Petunia's head pops which snaps Rip out of his trance. Back in therapy, Rip is in total shock and holds a teddy bear close to him. Hippy then tries to use hypnotism on Rip, causing him to fall asleep so that he can find his happy place. In his dream, Rip walks down a path with dancing trees, flowers and butterflies fluttering in the air. He then joins a group of penguins for tea and cookies. When the sun immediately sets in Rip's dream world, he wakes up and sees that Hippy started acting like a chicken. Rip goes home and sleeps. In his dream, he is still having tea and cookies with the penguins when a Bowie knife emerges from a penguin in his stomach. Suddenly, Evil Rip's arm comes out of the wound and Rip wakes up from the nightmare with his room torn up. Rip goes to the bathroom, washes his face and takes a lot pills from the medicine cabinet. When he turns around, Evil Rip is there as a seperate being and tackles him to the ground. The story ends with a "To Be Continued." Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes